Plum Sequel to Green
by RavenRosebud
Summary: Snape meets with Dumbledore and Harry serves a detention. Warning this story contains crossdressing.


Title: Plum (Sequel to Green)

Author: RavenRosebud

Pairing: SS/HP, AD/SS

Rating: R(?)

Summery: Snape meets with Dumbledore and Harry serves a detention

Category: Humor, Smut

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to the talented and beautiful JK Rowling.

Warning: crossdressing

Snape adjusted his outer robe and took a deep breath. He was facing the door to Dumbledore's office

but was having a very hard time gaining the courage to knock. He had never been so embarrassed than when Dumbledore had caught him in his moment of weakness. Potter had been so tempting standing there in his matching camisole and panties.

Snape was unsure of the punishment for student/teacher relationships. As far as he knew there had never been an incident such as this. Thinking back to all the times he kneeled in front of the Dark Lord, Snape realized how foolish he was being. This was Albus Dumbledore, what was the worse thing the meddlesome old coot could do to him?

He knocked once then pushed the large wooden door open. Snape could feel his chest tighten as he stared at the scene before him. Sometimes he really wished he hadn't switched sides and had just stayed with the Dark Lord, even if he was a raving lunatic.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was standing in the center of the room wearing a plum colored negligee that skimmed the top of his plum colored bloomers. "Please come in Severus, and close the door behind you."

Now, Professor Severus Snape was a brave man who had faced many horrible things in his past, but this was just too much for him. Snape slowly started to back out of the doorway without taking his eyes off of the old man.

Dumbledore pulled his wand out (please don't ask me where he had it) and spelled the door closed before Snape could make his escape. "I said come in Severus, don't be rude. Would you like some tea?"

Still refusing to take his eyes off of Dumbledore, Snape took his usual seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore sat on the edge of the desk and smoothed down his beard with his left hand. "Severus, my dear Severus. Today certainly was enlightening. I discovered many things about my students and staff today. For example I was unaware of young Mr. Potter's clothing preference, though I think this new information will only bring us closer together." Snape squirmed in his seat feeling a bit unnerved by the way Albus kept letting his silver high heel slip on and off his foot.

"I was also unaware of Mr. Potter's preference until this afternoon, Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled at Snape his blue eyes twinkling. "Severus, always so formal. You may of course call me Albus." He started twirling a section of his beard around his finger and ran his tongue along his top lip.

"I also was unaware of your feelings towards people who enjoy dressing such as I." Snape's throat was suddenly very dry and his stomach felt as though it were tied in knots. "I was very pleased to find that your view was a positive one, Sev." Snape let out an unflattering squeak and grabbed the arms of his chair.

Dumbledore leaned forward and traced one long crooked finger along Snape's cheekbone. "I had hoped that you wouldn't mind my...interests. Obviously you do not have any problems with age differences either." Snape had stopped breathing all together at this point. He gazed at the Headmaster unable to move as those small white lips came closer.

The mouth was cold and wet against his own. Snape's gag reflexed kicked in when he felt a thin tongue forced into his mouth. He threw himself out of his chair knocking Dumbledore back into his desk.

"Headmaster, forgive me. I..Oh sweet Merlin." Snape ran for the door and threw himself out before Dumbledore could react. He didn't stop running until he reached the safety of the dungeons.

Saturday found Professor Snape curled up on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. He was beginning to regret the bottle of Scotch he had drank the previous night but he had to get the taste of lemon drops out of his mouth.

Every time he had closed his eyes and attempted sleep he could see the image of Dumbledore's face coming closer to him. At least he had Potter's detention to look forward to. The boy was set to arrive within the hour. Snape brushed himself off and headed off to meet him in the classroom.

Harry was standing in his dorm looking at the clothing spread out on his bed. He had a pretty good feeling that this would be the best detention he would ever serve. Harry had a variety of outfits to chose from, he was thrilled by the idea of wearing them for someone else.

Glancing at the clock he realized if he didn't hurry he was going to be late. Harry dropped the towel that had been wrapped around his waist and dressed quickly. He pulled his school robe on over his outfit and headed down towards the dungeon.

Snape heard the knock on the classroom door. Finally, his day was about to get a lot better. "Enter." Potter stepped inside and softly closed the door behind him. "Professor, I"m here for my detention."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. I have just the task in mind for you. Shall we?" Snape pulled aside a tapestry Potter had never really noticed before. The hallway it led to was dark and Potter stayed close by Snape so he did not get left behind.

"Where are we sir?"

"This is the way to my private quarters. I thought you could spend your detention there Mr. Potter, unless you have something else you wanted to do?" Harry smiled and ducked his head to hide the blush that was creeping up into his face.

They came to a large double door. Snape leaned in close and whispered something that Potter couldn't catch. Harry felt Snape's hand on his shoulder as he was guided into the room. The sitting area was exactly like he had pictured it would be. The only decoration was a large Slytherin banner that hung above the fireplace. The fire cast shadows along the stone wall giving the room a creepy feel.

Bookcases stacked with what appeared to Potion texts went from floor to ceiling. In the center of the floor was a large faded Oriental rug. As far as furniture went the room was pretty sparse. There was one large brown leather high backed chair in front of the fireplace. Along one wall was an old fashioned cherry desk with another leather chair behind it.

"Harry." Snape's voice sounded lower and Potter turned towards him. That look was back, the one Harry had dreamt about. He could feel the professor's hand on his face and sighed loudly. "Harry...I want to taste you again." At this Harry found himself whimpering pathetically.

Snape lowered his mouth towards the boy giving him time to pull back. The first touch of his lips made Harry weak in the knees. This was so much better than kissing Cho. He couldn't think of anything that could compare to the feel of Snape's mouth on his.

Their tongues slid against each other's while Snape's hands rubbed up and down his back. Harry jumped when he felt Snape's hands on his ass. Harry pulled away from him and tried to catch his breath. "Severus...please, I want to see you."

Snape hesitated. He nodded his head and stepped away from the tempting imp. His hands were shaking as he undid his clasp. He let his outer robe fall down onto the stone floor. Harry smiled at him and took hold of his hands. "May I, Severus?"

Harry undid the first button and his mouth watered at the sight of the Potions Master's milky white skin. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to the bottom of his neck. "Yes...Harry. That's it." Harry continued this routine of unbuttoning and then kissing each bit of flesh that came into view.

Potter swallowed hard and ran his hands down the thin man in front of him. He could feel each rib and relished in the way his breath hitched when he traced the edge of his naval. Harry took a nipple between his teeth and bit down gently. "Harder Harry, I'll tell you if you hurt me." Harry bit down until he was afraid he would draw blood and Snape still had not told him to stop.

Snape closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Harry's mouth against him. Potter drove his tongue in and out of Snape's naval. He could feel the muscles quivering underneath the thin layer of skin.

"Severus, I want to see all of you." Harry pulled on the clasp of Snape's trousers, "please."

"Yes, Harry. Please, I need you to." Potter bit down on his lower lip. His hands began to tremble as he undid Snape's trousers. He had never seen a man fully naked before and the eleven year old in him was screaming that he shouldn't want to see Snape naked.

When he had the last button undone he carefully pulled the trousers down to Snape's knees. He could see the effect he was having on him. Snape's black silk boxers were tented out in front of him. Harry placed his cheek against Snape loving the feel of the silk against his heated skin. "Harry, please..touch me."

Snape could feel the boy's breath against him and could only wonder how his mouth would feel on him. The boy was slowly sliding his hands up his legs making it difficult for him to continue standing. When he reached the edge of Snape's boxers Harry lowered them trying to burn the memory of this into his mind.

The dark curls stood out against his skin and Potter started to grow nervous. Snape was bigger than he had expected. He had only seen his own and Ron's a few times. He was a bit surprised to see a fully grown man's cock.

Potter tentatively stuck out his pink tongue and ran it along the underside of the professor's cock. It felt a bit odd to be on his knees in front of the so called greasy Potions Master, but it was definitely something he could get used to.

"Harry, stop." Harry jumped up to his feet, alarmed that he had done something wrong. "Don't worry, I just want my turn."

Snape leaned in and kissed him again. This was what Harry loved, the feel of Snape pressed against him and the taste of him in his mouth. He was a violent, possessive kisser. Harry felt like he was being claimed with each thrust of the man's tongue.

The room was filled with their heavy breathing and the occasional moan. "Bed, Severus. I need to lay down." Snape's cock twitched at the neediness in Harry's voice.

Harry went back down onto his knees and undid the professor's boots. He then slid off the trousers and silk boxers. Severus Snape was not a typical beauty but when Harry looked at him standing there in the sitting room with flames from the fire bouncing off his pale skin the only word he could think to describe him with was, perfect.

Snape reached his potions stained hand down to Harry and helped him to his feet. He placed his hand on the small of his back and guided Harry to the bedroom.

The door led to something very unexpected. The sitting room had been just as Potter had imagined but the bedroom was so unlike Snape, well at least the Snape he knew.

The four poster bed was made out of black iron and had white gauzy material draped around the poles. The blankets appeared to be made from a black fur of some sort. In front of the fireplace was a white bear skin rug. Two overstuffed club chairs sat on either side of the fireplace and were covered with red leather.

On further inspection Harry noticed a pile of magazines next to the bed. He headed towards them before Snape could stop him. "Wow. Is this porn?"

"I am an adult, Mr. Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, yeah, but Severus there's like twenty gay porn magazines stacked next to your bed." Snape's face turned bright red and tore the magazine from Potter's hand.

"If you don't mind, Potter. I would appreciate it if you didn't go through my belongings." Harry shrugged and climbed up onto the bed, which moved underneath him.

"Er..sir? Your bed is moving."

"Its called a waterbed. I know it's a muggle invention but they are quite comfortable." Potter was confused, Snape's room was nothing like he thought. The man had a white bear skin rug and a supply of gay porn, right out in the open. He could only assume that Snape did not entire much in here.

Harry smiled shyly at Severus. "Are you going to join me, Severus?"

Snape licked his lips and stared at the bit of skin that was exposed at the collar of Potter's robe. He was quite curious as to what lay underneath this time. Very carefully so as not to jar Potter too much, Snape climbed onto the bed next to him.

Harry sucked Snape's earlobe into his mouth and began nibbling softly on it. He reached his right hand around in front and began to tease the nearest nipple causing a shudder to go through Snape.

Snape sat there enjoying the attention Potter was paying him. He couldn't make up his mind about the boy. At first he thought him inexperienced, but now he wasn't too sure. He had such a sinful mouth.

Harry began kissing and sucking on the long pale neck before him. He wanted to mark Snape, proclaim to the world that he was his. Using his fingernails he left a trail of pink skin down towards the man's groin.

Snape was having trouble concentrating. He shouted out when he felt the small calloused hands wrap around his length. "Severus...so good.. This is so perfect." He could feel Harry's hot breath against his neck where he was still torturing him.

"Harry..stop for a moment." Harry sat back and looked into Snape's lust-filled eyes. "Take off your robe."

Now he was suddenly shy. What if last time had just been a fluke and Snape really didn't like for Harry to dress pretty? Harry laid back onto the bed and began slowly undoing the buttons of his robe.

His heart was beating fast and he started to feel the same embarrassment as when Snape had first discovered his secret. When the last button was done Harry pulled the material away from him fully revealing his choice of outfit.

Snape gazed down at Potter as he nervously exposed himself. He was glad that the boy was starting to show some unease. Perhaps Potter was inexperienced, he relished the idea of being the first to touch him. His heart dropped down into his stomach when he saw what he was wearing.

Potter stared at Snape in horror as the erection he had been so proud to cause wilted. He looked up into the mans' face and saw disgust showing back. Harry could feel his lip quiver.

After a few moments the professor came back to reality and saw the effect his reaction had on the boy. "No, Harry, don't. You're so beautiful, so perfect. I'm just..." Snape curled up next to Potter and brought him close against him. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit frightened by the idea of this. Please stay."

Harry shook his head and turned towards Snape. "Its okay, Severus. I'm scared too. I've never been with anyone before like this. Do you...do you think we could just take this slow?"

Snape looked relieved. "Yes, Harry. I would love it if we slowed things down a bit. Why don't we just sleep here tonight." Harry wrapped an arm around Snape and threw one leg over him making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Snape kissed the top of Harry's head and as he drifted off to sleep he thought he heard him mutter, "damn plum."


End file.
